Between The Lines
by Propheaker
Summary: From savior to knight and commander, Squall Leonhart had done it all. But due to inadvertent circumstances, Squall's forced into being something he truly never dreamt of being. Just how will he handle the pressure being president of the most advanced nation in the world especially when old demons creep from its wake?


**- Between the Lines -**

* * *

**Chapter I: Between the Present**

Standard Disclaimer Enclosure

**Foreword**: Well, here goes nothing. First of all, English isn't my mother tongue so I plead mercy for any grammatical blunders that you guys might've found. It's also my first 1st person fiction so I'm still traipsing with this kind of writing style. This fic is more for my own personal development so critiques are highly welcomed as long as it's constructive and not derogatory.

**Précis:** From savior to knight and commander, Squall Leonhart had done it all. But due to inadvertent circumstances, Squall's forced into being something he truly never dreamt of being. Just how will he handle the pressure being president of the most advanced nation in the world?

* * *

**Key Abbreviations:**

** ULC **– Unified Liberal Coalition

** ELP** – Estharian Loyalist Party

** AcsA ** – Associated Continental Sphere Alliance

** GSC ** – Great Sorceress Conflict

* * *

**- Prologus **–

The world is composed of incorporeal mess

Though it seems quite an ambiguous claim but when you stop and think about it, isn't the most important things in life solely made up of things that has no physical embodiment?

Past

Future

Dreams

Delusions

Despair

Hope

Hatred

Love

Such as few of the seemingly endless intangible things that affects our daily lives.

Think about it, without a past that act as a catalyst to nurture love and hope to repel the delusions and despair of the future, where can one find reason at every moments of waking life?

However, even if one had such things, it's still no guarantee that life would sail on calm waters.

With a past that's full of noting but demons and a future that's full of regrets, how can one live at the constant present? To constantly revered with the pieces of your former self?

It's easy to pretend not to be _negative_—to see things on the brighter side of things, telling yourself that everything has its own reasons and purpose.

To blindly think that things would be fine

To blindly believe the promise of a better tomorrow

…_That the __**pain**__ would disappear someday _

That time would heal everything

—Yet it never did. _It never will_

The pain might lessen but that prickling sting on your chest whenever something reminds you of that _once upon a time_ in your life would never fade. Perhaps things would certainly be better—but it would never be _best. _

Nothing can compare once you had a taste of perfection.

However one cannot stay arbitrary, trapped in the memories no matter how seamless it may be. As hard as it may be, you've got no choice but to duct tape the pieces of your former self together and finally move on.

What choice do you have anyway?

In this world full of incorporeal mess, only between the present can you make a difference to fix the past and define the future.

— 0 —

"Seriously Squall you're going to make me lose my job at this rate." Came as an initial greeting from my secretary that arrived just now. I gave her a second glance as I went back to the report I was reading on and I could've sworn her brows rise up to a twitch because of my indifference.

What a way to start the day.

"Good morning to you to Lilian."

I gave her my usual cynical greeting after a moment of silence as I sip another of my venti 2percent _extra hot_ wet cappuccino. Now before you condemn me, let me assure you it's not an addiction but an appreciation. I can quit anytime mind you but it's more like a necessity. Like a bullet in a war, you cannot go without one especially with a working-schedule like mine.

"Now its fine to be a happy camper at the workplace but this is suicidal—what time did you get here anyway?"

Heh, that made me partially smirk. I leisurely shrugged as I look back at my secretary to meet her irate orbs.

"Who said that I leave the office?"

Man, i really should lessen the cynical remarks since I heard Lilian sigh for the umpteenth time and it warrants its own merits since she's been like what, only been here for five minutes or so?

Anyways maybe I really should listen to her once in a while, I prompted myself half-heartedly.

Lilian Oathryre

Also better known as my personal bloodhound/secretary/mentor/conscience or an annoying self-appointed mother hen, take your pick. Lilian's been my PA ever since I take up office five years ago for the sole reason that she's been the only one who can put up with my cynicism and has the gall to '_put-me in-the-right-place_' as quoted by certain someone.

Plus it seems like I have the tendency to scare off new bloods on their first week before Lilian came along—not that I'm doing it on _purpose_ mind you…

She's giving me that _look_ again.

…okay maybe I made the lives of my secretaries living hell but hey, it's just trial by fire and I demand competency.

Lilian really reminds me of Quistis in more ways than one. Maybe that's why I've felt comfortable working with her. Without her to aid me with my every screw-ups, I'd probably booted out of position even before my first Sona. She's really a godsend to me …though I wouldn't dare say that out loud.

I have a badass reputation to keep after all.

"Squall all you need now are throw pillows and that plastered million dollar smile self-portrait you've been hiding at your attic and its practically home sweet home. Matter fact, now that I think about it, this office is way more homey'ish than your bachelor's pad, should I file for amendment of residency for you?"

She can be a real bitch too sometimes…yup definitely reminds me of Quistis.

"What's the order of business for today?" I tried to steer the conversation since I don't like where it's heading. I eyed her as she opened her mouth but closed it as if giving up the notion and instead, grabbed her attaché case and pull out some papers while skimming at it as she put on her reading glasses.

"Let's see," Lilian began with a humming tune in her voice.

Damn, I really had a bad feeling about this…it's always the first sign of Hyne's second coming whenever she hums happily like that.

Offering me a lopsided smile, I brace for the worse.

"You had an appointment with Commissioner Howard around 8:30 concerning the monetary funding for the proposed modular housing development plan." Lilian briefly said as she placed a folder over my table for me to look at.

"Didn't I already approve of the project to be on public bidding?" I nonchalantly replied while scanning the contents of the folder, instinctively sipping another taste of my espresso. "As far as I'm concerned, it's a done deal and there shouldn't be problems as long as we got a good investment firm to handle the project."

"Yes but the bilateral contract for the project is still on provisional so to speak."

"Hm," I nod as I neatly closed the folder and placed down the mug back down my desk. "What do I got after Mr. Howard?"

"You need to be on the S-Sector for the ribbon cutting of the new interstellar institute right then afterwards head for the water purification center for its monthly inspection." Lilian folded her arms while she relates my schedule in a mechanical precision, never even bothering to look at me as she arranges the paperwork's on her suitcase. Sometimes it makes me wonder if my dear secretary is made of tincan, Lilian's almost perfect to a fault it's rather unnerving.

Looking at her compile those tons of paperwork's only makes my musing seems like a plausibility.

Ah, she suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"…What?" I asked rather idiotically after a moment of staring contest.

I wonder if she can read minds too…now that's a disturbing thought.

"If all things go smoothly as planned _in which I know it won't_, then you'll had two hours of grace period for lunch break up until your meeting with the ELP reps around 3:30 pm."

I suddenly had the urge to face-palmed myself pretty hard.

"Great, another fun evening with the old xenophobes."

Running a hand thru my hair rather irritably, I tried not to curse out loud. There are two major factions in the political system of Esthar. The first would be the Unified Liberal Coalition which is also my own supporting administration party. We are a bunch of new bloods that aims to add a new spice in the old and putrid closed system of the parliament.

The underdogs so to speak.

The second would be the Estharian Loyalist Party otherwise known as ELP. It's mainly composed of seasoned old dogs of the Estharian government. They're the opposition faction in which greatly values the old '_Estharian Method_' of governance. Subsequently, most their members are also my die hard detractors and had been the cause of my headache ever since I took office.

So basically to put it in a nutshell, it's a battle between old versus new money. Old ELP wanting to preserve their '_tried & tested'_ way of supremacy while ULC wanting to change the closed-door methods that the people of Esthar are tired of stomaching.

Idly glancing at the glamorous glass structures outside my windows, i tried not to sigh as I let my thoughts wander.

I can't believe five years had already passed since I became the president of Esthar. Hell, I can't believe I've endured this position for five years already. I remembered I was so adamant onto accepting the job before that it took a lot of guilt-trips, crocodile tears and blackmails just for me to consider the offer.

I mean, five years ago I was already way ahead of my game phase. I was the commander of Balamb Garden, financially stable with a nine digit savings account and to top it all off my curriculum vitae has that footnote '_I save the future and the world_' which entitles me bragging rights by default and much to my utter dismay, transcending Squall Leonhart at top of 100 most eligible men of every female teen mags amassing myself an armada of hormonally imbalanced lassies.

I tried not to cringe at the latter. I'm still somewhat disturbed on what those fan girls are capable of.

One of the reasons I don't use the internet anymore.

All of that at the age of twenty, i already had _everything _five years ago, what more do I want?

I unconsciously glanced down at my ring finger.

…well, almost everything.

Stop it.

I internally cursed as I repress the sudden self-loathing.

"Do you want your usual shots then before meeting the oldies?" Lilian's voice awoke me from my broodings. It seems she have a six sense upon these things. She always had a knack of rousing me whenever my deeper thoughts start to consume me.

"Yes, keep them straight up." I responded while looking back at her while acting as if indifferent. I'd bet a hundred gill that she didn't buy it one bit.

"Be sure not to over drink though, your last slot for the day is an appointment with Chief Adviser Siegel around 5:00 pm."

"Kiros?" That sure roused my interest. Mounting an eyebrow while thinking of what might the guy want from me I added, "Did he say what is it about?"

"Actually he didn't," Lilian just shook her head slightly while putting a finger on her chin on a thinking posture. "Sir Siegel just booked an appointment but if I had to guess I bet it's about the upcoming AcsA conference. I think he's still intending to make you reconsider your decision of joining the world alliance and hosting the event here in Esthar."

Figures, and I bet he's here to lecture me not to give too much heart attack on half population in the government.

"He forced me the presidency of the damned place then rejects my first major international assembly." I tried not to be bitter but damn, it's hard not to especially when he's the one whom i expect to understand my decisions the most.

"The bastard sure knew how to screw one's life."

Lilian just smirked in response.

"Birds of the same feather..."

I cast her my best UltimaGlare for the rest of the day.

* * *

**End notes**: Hm, I've cut down half the legalese crap I've initially written since some might of you not like those kinds of jazz. Anyways, the next chapter would be up next Saturday…I think—Depends on my whims and the hits I get, really.

Proph' out.


End file.
